


Snow

by elenilote



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris has finally found where he belongs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

It is not yet dawn when the snow starts to fall. Fenris looks out across the city and marvels at how different it already looks. Behind him Carver stirs, disturbed by Fenris's absence in the bed. For a moment longer Fenris stands by the window, captivated by the subtle transformation of the landscape in front of him, before he makes his way back to the bed. He slips under the covers, wraps an arm around Carver and buries his nose in the coarse dark hair, he closes his eyes and inhales Carver's skin.

This is home.   
He belongs.


End file.
